


Ophelia's Uncle

by skargasm



Series: The Hit [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Stiles, Fanart, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Simeon Faherty has made a very, very bad mistake...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839700
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	Ophelia's Uncle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts), [Blinc43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/gifts).



> This is part of The Hit verse - it probably won't make a lot of sense unless you've read that!

[ ](https://imgur.com/f2Kr5PS)

Not recognising the number coming through on his private line was a strange experience for Simeon Faherty, but nevertheless, he picked up the call, intrigued.

“Hello?”

“Simeon Faherty. Captain of Industry, owner of many, _many_ patents that have the potential to make him a multi-millionaire in a very short space of time.”

“Who is this?”

“I’m talking – you’re listening,” the voice continued, menace in its tone. “Well known for his ruthless boardroom manner. Less known is his tendency to fight dirty to get what he wants: blackmail and now kidnapping. Of a little girl no less.”

“Wait just a second!” Simeon interrupted, blustering slightly. “All Martin has to do is hold off on her research – “

“The more you talk, the less likely I am to leave you alive.”

“What?”

“You made a mistake Mr Faherty. Firstly, Ms Martin will be doing whatever the fuck she wants to do with her research in her own time. You have absolutely zero say in the matter. Secondly, her daughter Ophelia. For every strawberry blonde hair disturbed on that tiny goddess’s head, you will lose something – it may be a business opportunity; it may be a business associate; it may be a family member – it might even be a body part. So, I would suggest that the first thing you do when this call is over is check that Ms Ophelia is in a **very** healthy condition.” Simeon took a shocked breath, unable to believe what was happening. “Thirdly – and this is extremely important so I do hope you are paying attention. I know exactly where you are, Mr Faherty. And I know exactly how long it takes to get from where you are to Ms Ophelia’s nursery. I am giving you exactly forty-five minutes to have Ms Ophelia at the gates to her nursery where she will be collected. Do it personally, Mr Faherty and do not be late. Drive carefully though – we really don’t want anything happening to the precious child now, do we?”

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m the man who can drain your bank account in thirty seconds flat if I so choose – including the one in the Cayman Islands. I’m the man who will personally peel your fingernails off your hands one at a time and feed them to you. I’m the man who will slice a perfect circle around both of your nipples so that they remain on your chest bleeding into a pool of very hungry piranha. Have you ever seen a piranha jump, Mr Faherty? When they’re hungry, they can jump very high – and I will make sure that they don’t have to jump too far to get to you. And then I will let them move a little lower – keeping you alive all the while to ensure that you feel every single bite.” The absolutely terrifying part was that the tone remained conversational even as Simeon realised that the man meant every word. “Are you starting to get the idea, Mr Faherty? Do you realise that you chose the wrong person to go after?”

“There’s been a mistake - “

“Yes, and you made it. Now – have my instructions been clear enough for you or do I need to repeat myself? I should warn you, I do hate to repeat myself,” the man continued.

“No, no – I don’t need – “

“Excellent. Now, I believe that brings our conversation to an end so – “

“WHO are you?”

“Me? I’m no one – just Ophelia’s uncle. Forty five minutes, Mr Faherty.” The line went dead and Simeon bolted from his desk.

* * *

”Unca Stiles?”

“Yeah Lia?”

“How come the bad man took me away from my school?”

“Because he thought he would be able to convince Mommy not to do something by threatening to hurt you,” her uncle replied. Lia took another bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, thinking things through.

“I was going to change and bite him but I got sleepy,” she admitted.

“That’s good – you wouldn’t want to bite someone like that. You don’t know where they’ve been,” Stiles replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I wasn’t scared cos I knew you would come get me,” Lia said, holding her hot chocolate in both hands and taking a careful sip. Uncle Stiles had made it with extra marshmallows – way more than her Mommy normally let her have – and she didn’t want to waste any of it. 

“I will always come and get you, Lia. Me or Uncle Peter,” Stiles replied, stroking her hair. The sound of the front door slamming and running footsteps preceded her mother, father and Mama Allison rushing into the kitchen, and Lia found herself enfolded in a group hug. She liked those – it made her feel safe and warm. 

Just like Uncle Stiles always did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
